Optical smoke detectors direct a beam of light into a dark chamber shielded so far as practicable from ambient light. Ports admit smoke into the dark chamber but must exclude insects because either smoke or insects scatter light in the dark chamber to a photocell shielded from the light source but viewing its light path.
It is the object of the present invention to provide means for screening insects from the dark chamber and also excluding light.